Unshed Tears
by NothingIWontGive
Summary: When Ed turns up at Roy's front door, Roy is dumbfounded. Since when does the Fullmetal Alchemist come to HIM? Ed never ceases to amaze him. Parental!RoyxEd


_**Okay, so I finally got part of one of my big fanfics parcially typed up ^^ I'm making progress No thanks to Facebook and Linkin Park ^^ Anyway, I hhope you enjoy, and sorry if Ed or Roy get alittle OOC**_

* * *

I stared at my ceiling, my head rested on my hands, which were clasped together. The curtains on my window were pushed into my room by a gentle midnight breeze, and then stuck to the screen that stood in between my room and a sleeping Central as the breeze died. My thoughts kept drifting to the neglected paperwork, which were long overdue, that cluttered my desk. Whenever I seemed to get caught up with it, it was a matter of days before I was behind again. I was starting to drift off to sleep when I heard faint knocking. I sat up and peered down the hallway to my front door. The knocking started again and I kicked off my covers, cautiously making my way towards the front of my apartment. I opened the door as far as a I could with the chain still being latched, What I saw surprised me. I saw my young subordinate Edward Elric shuffling his feet in a nervous manor, which stopped when he realized that I was watching him.

"Fullmetal?" I whispered, "What are you doing here at this time of night? Where's Alphonse?"

Ed was silent. I could sense that he wasn't going to explain anytime soon, so I shut the door and fumbled with the chain. I opened the door all the way to a very tired, weary-looking Ed, who looked to be alone. His seemed to find a lot of interest in his boots.

"Come on, kid. You can't stand out in the hallway all night. Come on in." I stood aside, ushering him inside, but his feet stayed planted where they were. I sighed and shook his shoulder, wondering if he fell asleep standing up. _That would be creepy… _I thought. He shook my hand off and hesitantly walked inside. I shut the door and re-locked it, then turned to my subordinate. He was looking around, taking it all in. That's when I realized, he's never been inside my apartment before. But I didn't have time to give him the grand tour. I put my arm around his shoulders and guided him to the couch. This time he didn't pull away, he just complied. Something was defiantly bothering Ed. I sat down and waited for him to do the same. He cast me a side-long glance before slowly sitting down. His head was bowed and his golden bangs covered his eyes. That's when I noticed that his shoulders were shaking, like he was crying. I sat up straighter and slid closer to Ed, trying to comfort him.

"Hey, calm down. You're okay. Don't start crying on me. What's wrong?"

Ed took a shuddering breath, but didn't reply. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, and he leaned into me. I was really freaked out. I've never seen Ed cry like this. Heck, I haven't seen Ed cry at all. He was supposed to be the bad ass, stubborn twit with a short-temper. When Ed had finally calmed down some, I pulled away.

"Are you alright now?" He nodded and wiped his eyes. "So, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" But Ed was still silent, staring at his hands that were in his lap.

When I got no response, my mind started coming up with possible reasons why Ed would come to my apartment in the middle of the night like this. If it were those damn homunculus again, I was turn them to ash, I vowed silently to myself.

"Was it the homunculus?" Ed shook his head. I mentally sighed with relief. Then it hit me. Alphonse wasn't here. Had they gotten into a fight?

"Did something happen with Al?"

There was silence, then two nods. I looked at Ed. His shoulders were slumped and his head hung low. His hair was falling out of his braid too. I sighed and stood up.

"If you want, you can stay here tonight. You never know what kind of creeps are outside at this time of night." Ed was silent. I was about to leave to go grab some extra blankets and a pillow or two for Ed when I heard him mumble something. I turned to him and met his golden gaze that were normally bright and full of light, but were now dull with sadness and tears.

"Thanks Colonel."

I nodded and continued down the hall to the closet where I pulled down two blankets and a pillow. I walked back over to the couch and saw that Ed had his head in his hands. I set the pillow and the extra blanket on the couch and walked up behind him, draping a blanket around his shoulders. He jumped and turned around to face me. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. His eyes momentarily regained some of their lights as he swatted my hand away.

"Night Ed."

He paused and looked at me before responding.

"Night Colonel."


End file.
